The overall goal of the MARC U*STAR Program at the University of the Virgin Islands is to increase the number of underrepresented minority students who graduate from UVI and develop careers in biomedical research by building on previous success. The MARC Program and other initiatives have worked in synergy to transform the campus culture of UVI. To date, 85 % of MARC graduates have enrolled in graduate programs, and UVI MARC alumni have completed the Ph.D. degree at institutions that include the University of Rochester, Emory, University of Michigan, Carnegie Mellon, Purdue, Louisiana State, University of Wisconsin, and UC San Diego. UVI MARC alumni are currently in doctoral programs at Vanderbilt, Purdue, Louisiana State, University of South Florida, NYU, Howard University, University of Maryland Baltimore County, University of Texas Houston, and elsewhere. The goal of the proposed program is that 90 % of the MARC graduates will enroll in doctoral programs within four years of graduating from UVI. The measurable objectives are that the program will: (1) provide a strong curriculum that develops quantitative skills and critical thinking skills throughout the undergraduate years, (2) provide research training and opportunities such that students produce work of high quality as judged by scientific peers, (3) enhance the preparedness of UVI students through an integrated, planned program to increase scores on high stakes national exams such as the GRE, (4) increase the number and effectiveness of informal partnerships and collaborations among UVI students and UVI faculty with research-intensive universities, (5) develop student skills and knowledge of the application processes for graduate school and provide the necessary structure for success, (6) increase awareness among UVI students of the career options available with a research doctorate. These objectives will be accomplished through a program incorporating both pre-MARC and MARC activities including a rigorous curriculum, development of curriculum to incorporate quantitative concepts, and co-curricular activities: (1) extramural and intramural research, (2) biomedical research seminars providing opportunities to network with UVI alumni and other outstanding visiting researchers, (3) presentations of results at conferences, (4) special workshops designed to increase trainee competitiveness, and (5) a network of support by faculty, mentors, and peers. An external evaluator will conduct formative and summative evaluation measuring outcomes such as number of applicants to the MARC program, pre-test and post-test scores, GRE scores, surveys, acceptances of peer-reviewed work, and acceptances into competitive programs. Together with University initiatives such as a new Honors Program, the MARC program will enhance the preparation of talented students for biomedical research careers.